


My Pretty Little Kitty!

by Sara1991



Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Animal Abuse, Animal Transformation, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: One day Ryou finds a badly hurt stray kitty and brings her home and takes care and nurses her back to health. One night he has a strange dream about a lady who tells him some weird stuff and the next day when he wakes up he gets a huge a surprise when he wakes up and the kitty is replaced by a young, naked girl.PLEASE NOTE THAT I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!  I ONLY CLAIM MY CHARACTERS & MY STORY!





	1. Prolog

** My Pretty Little Kitty! **

* * *

 

Ryou-21 x Maya-Unknown (16-17)

Kish-18 x Ichigo-17

Keiichiro-27 x Ayame (Aya)-22

Kenji-20 x Mint-17

Pie-22 x Lettuce-16

Tart-13 x Pudding-13

Kyo-18 x Zakuro-19

Tasuku-16 x Berry-16

Kai-19 x Nashi-19

Koji-15 x Stella-13       

* * *

** Prolog **

* * *

 

** Five Months Ago: **

It was a dark, gloomy and rainy day when Ryou went running through the rain, sick of seeing Ichigo with that Masaya kid; he was done. He wanted love, real love…but he didn’t feel that towards Ichigo anymore.

He was running through the rain and mud on his way back to the café with some things for Keiichiro and Ayame (Aya) when he heard a noise; it was a weak sounding noise.

Ayame or Aya is Keiichiro’s girlfriend and a fellow scientist/personal doctor for Ryou, Keiichiro, the mew mews and the others. She has long reddish-brown hair she kept in a ponytail and maroon colored eyes. She was twenty two, just about two or three inches shorter then Keiichiro about two inches taller then Ryou; and with her job title she does know about the mew mews.

Ryou was curious; he wanted to know what and where the noise was coming from…so he went looking for it.

About five or ten minutes later he found a bush and behind that bush was a BADLY hurt small cat covered in mud and dirt.

“What happened to you? Come here…” Ryou said picking up the small, hurt kitty.

“Hey, hey, don’t do that; I’m not going to hurt you.” Ryou said to the kitty as it bit and scratched his hand weakly.

After just a few seconds she went limp in his arms; she wasn’t dead, but she was very weak as Ryou tucked it up under his shirt before grabbing what he needed for Keiichiro and took off again…

** Ten Minutes Later: **

Ten minutes later Ryou arrived back at the café out of breath…it should’ve taken him fifteen minutes or so from where he was to make it to the café on foot; he really pushed it to make it there quickly.

“Ryou, what took you so long? Did you get what I asked for? Is everything ok?” Keiichiro asked as he came out of the kitchen to see an exhausted looking Ryou.

“Yes I got your things; here you go.” Ryou said handing Keiichiro a few plastic bags.

“Ryou, what’s going on?” Keiichiro asked again.

“I found a little cat a little ways back; it’s hurt pretty badly.” Ryou said heading upstairs to his bathroom.

“What are you planning on doing?” Keiichiro asked.

“I’m planning on cleaning it up and then taking care of it until it can find its forever home. Yes, I think it can be saved.” Ryou said turning on the water in his shower.

Ryou set the cat in the tub and ran some warm water on it and then he put some shampoo on the cat and got it all clean. When he got all the mud, dirt and grime off the cat he discovered that the cat was a calico cat.

“Well…I’m almost sure I should know this and shouldn’t have to look, but here we go…” Ryou said looking at the cat’s underneath, “yep, figured as much; you’re a girl.” Ryou said as he stood up.

He then wrapped her in a towel and took her down to his lab and did some X-Rays; she had a severely broken tail that would just have to be amputated. All four of her legs were broken; her back legs weren’t so bad, but her front legs were awful. Her left front left leg was broken in three different places and her front right leg was broken in four different places and the upper part of her leg was snapped in half. Her whiskers were singed and almost all of her nails had been ripped out. And finally her left ear was cut in half and her right ear was cut down the middle. It was then that he realized that these injuries were caused by a person and not another animal or the elements.

“Who would do this to an innocent little girl like you, huh? No wonder you didn’t want me picking you up. You poor thing.” Ryou said as he began scratching behind the cat’s ears getting soft purring from the cat.

“Ryou…why don’t you keep the cat?” Keiichiro asked as he put the cat under anesthesia so they could amputate half of the tail and cast her legs.

“Me? You do realize I live in the café, don’t you? I can’t have a cat running around.” Ryou said looking at Keiichiro.

“Right, I understand that. But she seems like she trusts you a little…if you try to re-home her, the chances she’ll get sent to a shelter and put down are pretty high. You know how crowded shelters are now a days. You could clean out the spare room and turn it into a cat room that she could stay in during the day. Or you could keep her with you in your room; god only knows you never leave it.” Keiichiro said as they finished up with everything.

“Fine…I’ll keep the cat. Better than having her returned to whoever did this to her.” Ryou said simply.

“Good…now you have to give her a name.” Keiichiro said with a smile.

“Right…Come on you; let’s go to your new room.” Ryou said as he carefully carried her upstairs to his room.

** Three Hours Later: **

“Ryou, the café is opening now. Do you wish to be down here or no? Oh and I went shopping and picked up cat food…dry and wet, food and water bowels, a litter box, litter, and little treats. I got cat toys as well, but I put them elsewhere until she is able to play. Did you think of a name for the little girl?” Keiichiro asked popping in.

“Yeah…I decided to go with Maya.” Ryou said simply.

“That’s a pretty name.” Keiichiro said with a smile.

“That’s what I thought.” Ryou said petting the little cat’s head.

** Three Months Later: **

So about three months later Maya was fully healed and was up and running around…upstairs; usually just in Ryou’s room. She never went downstairs unless Ryou took her down there and she never went outside period.

She has become the mew mews official mascot; the girls just love her even though she’s afraid of Pudding and Zakuro and is always attacking Mint. She doesn’t seem to mind Lettuce and Berry. Ichigo is her favorite mew mew and is often seen before shifts start and after they end cuddling with her and giving her headbuds when Ryou isn’t around. She absolutely loves Ryou and is normally seen with him unless he’s not there; she becomes sad when he’s not there…until she see Keiichiro; she knows he’s the one to go to when she wants treats…as long as the café’s not open.

She did her best to stay out of trouble so that she wouldn’t get hurt.

Three months after Ryou found Maya they found two new mew mews Stella and Nashi; the mythological mew mews.

Stella is thirteen, the same age as Pudding and she somehow the DNA of the mythological creature, Pegasus; it is completely unknown as to why she has that DNA, but she has it. Her mew mark is on her foot. She has long tan colored hair down to a little past her shoulders that she keeps tied up in pigtails and light brown eyes when in her normal form; in her mew mew form she has long silver hair and golden eye. Her outfit is a long white dress with knee high white boots, gloves, wristbands, garters on her leg and arms and a choker with her pendant; she had a gold horn on her forehead and large white feathery wings.

Nashi is nineteen, same age as Zakuro and she somehow has the DNA of the mythological creature the phoenix. Like Stella is it is unknown as to how she has that DNA, but she has it. Her mew mark is on her lower back. She has super long dark red hair down to her ankles and brown eyes when in normal form; in her mew mew form her hair turns dark orange and her eyes turn light orange. Her outfit is a short red, orange and white dress with thigh high go-go boots, wristbands, garters on her leg and arms and a long flowing satin belt and a choker with her pendant; she also has fire wings and a tail.

** Present Time: **

“Meow.” Maya mewed at Ryou when he laid down after a long day.

“Hi Maya; how are you today? Come here.” Ryou said patting his stomach and waited for Maya to jump up onto him.

“Meow.” Maya mewed getting comfy.

“Oh, not going to lay on my chest today?” Ryou asked petting his kitty’s head making her purr.

“Meow…”

“That’s my good girl. It’s ok, you can lay up here; I don’t mind.” Ryou said as she slowly walked up to him and started making biscuits on his chest before curling up and fell asleep.

“RYOU!!!” Ichigo screamed running into his room.

“What do you want Ichigo?” Ryou asked annoyed, knowing exactly why she was angry.

“What is the meaning having me work this Saturday?! You know I was supposed to have a date with Masaya!” Ichigo yelled causing Maya to run and hide under Ryou’s bed.

“Now look what you did; you scared Maya. I called you in because I’m shorthanded Saturday; I even had call off deliveries so that Berry could work in the Café itself. Tasuku has to be at some math camp thing. Zakuro has a modeling gig and something afterwards; so I can’t her to come in. Mint has a ballet recital she absolutely can’t miss; she even had her nana, brother and teachers call me and tell me this. Nashi is sick so I can’t have her come in. The aliens are away for god only knows how long. So until we find this last mew mew, I need you! I need more than just Lettuce, Pudding, Berry and Stella. Sorry, not sorry.” Ryou said getting on his knees to look for Maya.

“This is completely unfair! You need to get a life, girlfriend and to get laid!” Ichigo yelled running out of his room, down the stairs and out of the café.

“What was that all about?” Keiichiro asked coming in just as Ryou got Maya out from under the bed.

“Ichigo’s mad because I’m making her work Saturday instead of her going to see that boyfriend of hers.” Ryou said sitting on his bed.

“Oh…I see. Well, I just came by to let you know that Aya and I are going home now. Are you going to be alright on your own?” Keiichiro asked looking at Ryou.

Oh yeah Keiichiro moved in with Ayame last month.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Have a good night and remember unless you want kids, use a condom.” Ryou said embarrassing Keiichiro who threw Maya’s blanket at him.

“Shut up!” Keiichiro exclaimed turning red before waving goodnight.

“*Sigh…* Ichigo’s right; I do need a life and a girlfriend. I don’t know so much about getting laid, but I do need a girlfriend. Maya…I wish you were human or at least looked human. Maybe we could’ve been together…” Ryou said looking at his kitty.

“Meow…” Maya mewed tilting her head before lying in Ryou’s lap and falling asleep.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah; let’s go to sleep.” Ryou said turning off his light and laying down for bed not knowing that tomorrow his life would forever change…


	2. A Dream/Wish Come True

** Ryou’s “Dream”: **

Ryou lay, tossing and turning in bed, dreaming; not necessarily having a nightmare, but something.

“Ryou…” A mysterious female voice called out to Ryou.

“Who are you?” Ryou asked looking for the voice.

“I am Maho-no; I am the witch that grants wishes. And I am here to grant your wish.” The voice, Maho-no said in a nonchalant tone of voice.

“My wish?” Ryou asked looking at a lady with long curly black hair, emerald green eyes, pale skin and a mole under her left eye.

“Yes, your wish for Maya to be human.” Maho-no replied.

“But why me?” Ryou asked confused looking at the woman.

“You’re pure of heart…and I only grant wishes to people who are pure of heart. And you young man, are pure of heart. And you’ve been through so much in the past few years. What, with the loss of your parents and the fact that you’ve finally realized you and Ms. Ichigo aren’t meant to be. And just so you know, the reason your wish for your parents to be brought back wasn’t granted is because we cannot bring the dead back; it’s immoral. I mean sure, we could bring the dead back, but they’d come back as Zombies and eat your brains; and you young man have a rather large brain. And, I don’t know much about love or who is going to be with who, but my sister does and she told me who you were meant to be with. And what a surprise…it was a little kitty that will soon be turned human.” Maho-no said with a big smile.

“Ok then…” Ryou said in disbelief.

“I see you’re a little apprehensive to all of this. But don’t you worry; when you wake, you will see. Tomorrow you will no longer have a little kitty; but instead, a young girl…who by way is your final mew mew…well kind of…” Maho-no said absentmindedly with a smile.

“What do you mean kind of?” Ryou asked somewhat annoyed.

“I mean, she won’t be able to transform like the other girls; she was born a cat, so…yeah.” Maho-no said a bit absentmindedly.

“Uh-huh…” Ryou said, not believing this person…

“Oh yes…tomorrow you will see. When you wake you will awake to a young girl. Just scream if you need anything.” Maho-no said disappearing with a smile.

After that Ryou’s dream turned to darkness and he didn’t dream for the rest of the night.

** The Next Morning: **

It was about eight in the morning when Ryou woke up a bit groggy.

“That was the strangest dream I’ve had in a long time…” Ryou said to himself as he sat up.

As he swung his legs over the side he felt eyes on him; he just thought it was his little kitty, Maya. But when he turned around he got the shock of his life…there was a young girl sitting there in his bed just staring at him; she was naked. Yes, she was naked but her long orange and black hair with white ends covered her decent sized breasts and her vagina. Her eyes were different colors; her left eye was green while her right eye was blue.

“Ahhh!! What the hell? Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my bed?!” Ryou asked shocked and angry scaring the young girl.

The girl sat there shaking; it was then that Ryou noticed this girl had a strange mark just above her stomach, a short calico tail trying to wrap itself around her waist and two calico ears, well an ear and a half flat on top of the girl’s head. She also had scars all over her stomach, chest, arms and legs.

“Wait a second…Maya?” Ryou asked shocked looking at the girl.

At the mention of the name Maya, the girl’s ears popped up; one was cut in half and the other was cut down the middle.

“Yes Maya. I told you this all last night.” Came a voice from behind Ryou.

“What the hell?!” Ryou asked jumping as he leaned forward to pat the girl’s head…but instead he fell on top of the girl causing her hair to go flying everywhere.

Keep in mind Ryou was only wearing a pair of tight sleep pants…

The girl, Maya, was lying under Ryou with her arms above her and her legs slightly spread; she didn’t understand what was going on.

When Ryou finally realized how they were laying he quickly got up and sat on the edge of his bed blushing.

“That was sooo cute!” Maho-no chimed making her presence once again known.

“What the hell; I thought you were just a dream!” Ryou yelled shocked as Maya sat up.

“Nope, I’m real; and so is she. She’s a lot cuter then I thought she’d be. She must’ve been a long haired kitty-cat then? Her eyes are so amazing; I was so sure they’d be the same when she became human. And her breasts…there so much bigger than mine…” Maho-no said a bit jealous as she poked two of her fingers together.

“That’s what you’re concerned about; she’s human, which is great and all…but she has ears and a tail!” Ryou yelled scaring Maya.

“Sorry…Maya.” Ryou said petting Maya’s ears.

“I can’t do everything…I made her human; that’s all I could do. However, her ears and tail will disappear when it’s the right time.” Maho-no said annoyed, crossing her arms.

“Ok…and?” Ryou asked waiting for an answer.

“And?” Maho-no asked confused.

“When will they go away?” Ryou asked looking directly at Maho-no.

“Oh I don’t know…” Maho-no said making Ryou fall over.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Ryou asked annoyed.

“I mean I don’t know. It all depends…just like it all depends on when she’ll be able to walk on two feet, dress herself and talk.” Maho-no said annoying Ryou.

“But I hope you enjoy your wish come true. And most of all, I hope you enjoy Maya as human; actually, Maya in general. Bye-bye.” Maho-no said with a smile.

Before Ryou could say anything Maho-no was gone.

Ryou just sighed before looking back at a confused looking Maya.

“Maya…can you understand me? Nod your head for yes like this or just stare at me.” Ryou said looking at the girl in front of him; she nodded that she could understand him.

“Ok good…can you speak?” Ryou asked only to receive a confused look from Maya.

“Do you understand what that lady was saying?” Ryou asked; Maya smiled and nodded, but then got a confused look on her face.

“Ok…hold on just a second; wait right there.” Ryou said getting up and disappeared for a few minutes.

When he came back he was holding a mirror.

“Ok…Maya. Don’t freak out.” Ryou said holding the mirror up in front of Maya.

At first she was confused when she saw her reflection and then she seen that she no longer had paws, that she had hands like Ryou; she had a lot of things like Ryou and Ryou’s friends.

“Maya…Maya, everything’s going to be ok. I’m here; I’m here for you.” Ryou said softly when he seen that Maya was starting to hyperventilate.

When Maya finally looked up at Ryou, she had tears in her eyes; she quickly latched onto Ryou and sobbed…

‘Well…she cries like a normal girl. Her breasts feel…no, I can’t think of that right now; I need to comfort her.’ Ryou thought to himself as he embraced her in his arms and rubbed her back.

After a few minutes Maya finally let go of Ryou and pushed away to look at herself.

“My…name…is…Maya…” Maya said in a broken sentence.

“Yes, your name is Maya.” Ryou said smiling as he stood up and walked to his dresser.

After a few minutes of digging Ryou pulled out an outfit for himself and shirt he was sure would cover her entire body.

“Here…put this on...” Ryou said handing her the shirt.

At first, Maya just started at the shirt; but eventually, from memory of watching Ryou so many times, managed to get the shirt on.

“Ok…well, it wasn’t as long as I thought it was going to be…” Ryou said sighing as he turned around and got changed; he then found a pair of pants that no longer fit him that he was going to donate and a belt.

“Ok, come here…” Ryou said setting the pants and belt down.

At first Maya couldn’t stop staring at the belt; but she eventually crawled to the end of the bed.

With Ryou’s help, Maya was standing. Walking was a whole different story; she fell a few times as Ryou tried to help her get the pants on. But she quickly got used to it and was slowly walking around.

“Ok…now that you can walk, let’s try once again to get these on you. Hold onto my shoulders…good. Now lift one leg at a time…good. Ok, now that the pants are on, it’s time for the belt; no I’m not going to hit you with it; it’s going to hopefully keep the pants from falling down.” Ryou said as he got the belt on her.

“Ok then…are you hungry?” Ryou asked looking at Maya, who tripped over her pant legs and hair…

“Maya…is very…hungry.” Maya said in broken sentence again.

“Ok, then come with me.” Ryou said leading Maya to the stairs; she was very unsure about them. And so was Ryou.

“Yeah…you’re never going to make it down these right now…” Ryou said picking her up and carrying her downstairs, where he set her down.

“Ok…just hold on a second; I need to call Keiichiro…” Ryou said simply as he grabbed his phone.

“Treats!” Maya cried out.

“Yes, he brings you treats.” Ryou said as Maya found something to chase; a light was bouncing off some glass.

 _“Hello?”_ Keiichiro asked on the other end of the line when Ryou called.

“Keiichiro, its Ryou.” Ryou said simply.

 _“Oh hey, what’s up?”_ Keiichiro asked.

“Uhh…I’m not exactly sure… Do you think you and Ayame could come in…now?” Ryou asked urgently.

 _“Sure, what’s going on?”_ Keiichiro asked again.

“Ummm…I’ll explain when you get here. Oh, and Keiichiro, one more thing.” Ryou said watching Maya.

 _“Yeah, what is it?”_ Keiichiro asked.

“Could you please have Ayame bring an outfit…including some panties?” Ryou asked a little embarrassed.

 _“Ok…Ryou what on earth is going on?”_ Keiichiro asked, more demanding this time.

“Sigh… The clothes are for Maya…she’s human now. Again, I’ll explain when you get here. Please, Keiichiro; just have her bring something…” Ryou said pleading.

 _“Ok…we’ll be right over.”_ Keiichiro said instantly.

“Thanks.” Ryou said sighing in relief.

 _“You’re welcome; see you in few.”_ Keiichiro said simply before hanging up.

“Yeah, see you in a few.” Ryou said hanging up.

“Hey you, would you like some bacon and eggs?” Ryou asked looking at Maya, who nodded her head.

“Well then, come on.” Ryou said holding out his hand; Maya smiled and started running to him, until she tripped over her pant legs and fell flat on her face.

“Uh…are you ok?” Ryou asked as he watched her get up; she just smiled and made her way over to him.

“I’ll take that as a yes… Anyways, come on.” Ryou said as they went to the kitchen.

After a little bit the two of them were enjoying breakfast…well Ryou was; Maya was trying to figure out how to use a fork…

“Maya…like this.” Ryou said going over to her and positioned her hand so that she could properly hold the fork.

“Thank you.” Maya said quietly…and evenly.

“You’re welcome.” Ryou said simply with a smile.

“Hello, Ryou; we’re here!” Ryou heard Keiichiro call from the main area.

“Maya, stay here ok?” Ryou said, but then made a shocked face when he seen Maya was shoving her face with bacon… “You make sure you chew your food…” Ryou said heading out.

“What’s that all about?” Ayame asked looking at Ryou.

“Maya…” Ryou said putting his head to his forehead.

“Your cat?” Maya asked confused.

“Yes…” Ryou replied.

“You said something about her being human now?” Keiichiro asked.

“Yes…it’s a long story…” Ryou said and then heard Maya hop off of the bar stool.

“Oh my god…is that really Maya; your cat Maya?” Keiichiro and Ayame asked shocked when they seen a young girl with cat ears and half a tail walk out of the kitchen.

“Yes…that’s Maya.” Ryou said as Maya walked over to the group…


	3. The Girls Now Know!

“Hi! My…name…is…Maya. You…are…Keiichiro and…Ayame. Keiichiro…gives treats!” Maya said in broken sentences.

“Yes… So…you’re human now.” Keiichiro said looking at the young girl in front of him.

“How did this happen? This is so amazing!” Ayame exclaimed looking at Maya from all angles.

“I don’t really know…some witch came and said that she granted my wish for Maya to be human. She said I was good person who deserved this wish come true…I don’t know; I don’t really get it. But…here we are; Maya is human…almost; she has cat ears and a tail yet.” Ryou sighed.

“Ayame…why don’t you take Maya and go get her changed…” Keiichiro said looking at the two girls.

“Ok. Come on Maya!” Ayame exclaimed dragging Maya to the lab.

“It’s fine Maya; she’s not going to hurt you.” Ryou said noticing Maya’s uncertain face.

After they were sure the girls were gone Keiichiro looked directly at Ryou.

“What?” Ryou asked annoyed.

“Are you not happy that she is human?” Keiichiro asked looking at Ryou.

“I am; I’m just confused. I don’t know what to do exactly.” Ryou said looking at Keiichiro; he had that look on his face.

“What’s going on Ryou?” Keiichiro asked looking seriously at Ryou.

“I don’t know exactly; I didn’t expect her to be so cute is all…” Ryou said looking at Keiichiro.

“She’s is a cute little human…but she was an adorable cat as well. Do you know how old she is?” Keiichiro asked.

“No…” Ryou said and then both men covered their ears as Maho-no appeared again.

“What’s the issue now?” Maho-no asked looking at Ryou.

“You never gave information on her.” Ryou said annoyed.

“You must be Keiichiro; it’s nice to meet you. And what kind of information?” Maho-no asked looking from Keiichiro to Ryou.

“Age and all that good stuff.” Ryou replied.

“She’s sixteen and she’ll be seventeen on October 31st. She has no family; they were all killed…tortured and skinned alive. And if you couldn’t tell or didn’t know Maya was also tortured and abused…by the same guy. You will find out who the guy is in due time by the way.” Maho-no said simply.

“Is that everything that I need to know about? Do you know what she likes and dislikes?” Ryou asked seriously.

“You’ll have to figure those on your own. I told you what was important. Oh, and before I forget…here is her ID and social security card and a birth certificate. Now bye-bye; you won’t see me anymore!” Maho-no exclaimed with a smile as she disappeared once again.

“Was that the witch?” Keiichiro asked shielding his eyes.

“Yep…that was her. Oh, she also said that Maya is our final mew mew, but because she started out as a cat she can’t transform.” Ryou said simply, also shielding his eyes.

“Well…she seems…” Keiichiro started.

“Crazy?” Ryou asked looking at Keiichiro.

“I was going to say out there. So now what? Where will she be staying?” Keiichiro asked.

“I guess I’ll have to clean out the spare room…find a new storage room. Get her a bed, dresser and all that.” Ryou sighed frustrated as he ran his hand through his hair.

“You could always just move…find somewhere bigger. You can have more room to start a family or something. It’s obvious you love the girl…and she’s attracted to you. But that’s asides the point. Ryou, you’ve been at the café for so long; it’s time to start a new life at a new place. Even if it’s just an apartment…or a small house; home is where you make it.” Keiichiro said looking at Ryou.

“Maybe…but you’ve seen her Keiichiro; she has ears and a tail. I can’t exactly keep her in an apartment or a house with neighbors. So until we figure out how to get them to go away, we’ll stay here.” Ryou said simply as he sat down.

“Sounds good; would you like help with anything?” Keiichiro asked.

“Help with what?” The girls asked as they all came in at once.

“Moving around the spare room for Maya.” Ryou sighed; he couldn’t keep this from them; they’d figure it out eventually anyways.

“She’s getting her very own room? Do you need help setting up cat towers and such?” Pudding and Ichigo asked curiously.

“Yes, she’s getting her own room…but no cat towers. *Sigh.* Maya’s human…for the most part.” Ryou said sighing.

“What do you mean by that?” The girls asked confused.

“A witch came by last night and told me that my wish for her to be human would come true. And this morning Maya was human. Oh and apparently she’s the final mew mew; but because she was born a cat she cannot transform like you and the others.” Ryou said simply.

“Where is she now?” Pudding asked excitedly.

“Now there’s someone else who can take over for me. You did say I was only needed because we didn’t have the last mew mew; and now we do.” Ichigo said happily.

“I did say that, but I still need you…” Ryou started; he was going to continue, but was interrupted.

“Ryou!” Maya called running into the main area.

“Ryou!” Maya cried again clinging to Ryou.

“What? What’s going on?” Ryou asked shocked.

“No…more…needles!” Maya cried.

“Wow…” All the girls said shocked.

“This is why I still need you Ichigo; she still has ears and tail that won’t go away.” Ryou said simply looking at Ichigo while Maya clung to him.

“Now you, what’s going on?” Ryou asked looking at Maya.

“Sorry Ryou; I was just trying get some blood work from her. I also tried giving her, her tetanus shots and flu shots.” Ayame said out of breath.

“What did you get so far?” Ryou asked looking at Ayame.

“Flu shots...” Ayame replied.

“Ok…I’ll help you get the rest of them done later. Girls…this is Maya. Maya you remember the girls?” Ryou asked looking at Maya.

“Yes. Pudding…and…Zakuro. Stella…and…Nashi. Mint…and…Lettuce. Berry…and…ICHIGO!!” Maya said in broken sentences and then exclaimed when she seen Ichigo before hugging her like crazy.

“Well…she defiantly remembers them.” Ryou said looking onward.

“Especially Ichigo…” Everyone said dully…


	4. Planning!

“This is soo cool!” Pudding cried out running over to Maya and hugging the life out of her.

“Now Pudding…give her some space…” Ryou said as the girls pulled her off of Maya.

“You don’t want to scare her.” Keiichiro said calmly.

“Yeah because Zakuro already does a good job at that.” Berry said simply.

“I don’t think it’s necessarily Zakuro that scares her; it’s the fact that she’s a wolf.” Lettuce said softly as Maya hugged Ichigo.

“Do you think what’s left of her ears and tail will disappear?” Zakuro and Ichigo asked at the same time.

“I’m not sure…the witch said she couldn’t do everything.” Ryou said simply.

“So…” Nashi and Stella started.

“Yeah, what is it?” Ryou asked annoyed.

“What is she going to do all day while the café is open?” The two asked.

“She’ll do what she always does; she’ll just have to stay upstairs the entire time.

“Where will her room be?” Stella asked curiously.

“Will she still sleep with you?” Nashi asked seriously.

“She will have her own room…which brings me to my next subject. I’m not opening the café today or tomorrow; I’m going to let Maya get used to all of this. So you will all have tomorrow off. Today however, I need your help cleaning out one of the spare rooms and then organizing it for her. With that being said I’m going to have to go out and buy her a bed…so I need a few of you to stay here and watch over her.” Ryou said simply.

“Yes Berry?” Ryou asked.

“I have a date with Tasuku later; will I still be able to go out with him?” Berry asked looking at Ryou.

“When later?” Ryou asked narrowing his eyes.

“Around normal closing time.” Berry said simply.

“Yeah, that’s fine. Yes Zakuro?” Ryou said simply and then asked when he seen Zakuro raise her hand.

“She’ll need new outfits as well correct?” Zakuro asked causing Ryou to mentally smack himself; she was right.

“Yes, I suppose she does…” Ryou said frustrated.

“If you can somehow convince her to let me near her, I can figure out what size clothes she needs and I can go shopping with you; I can help pick out clothes.” Zakuro said simply.

“Sure.” Ryou said simply looking at Maya; he knew the fear she had towards Zakuro because of her wolf genes.

“Maya…could you come here please?” Ryou asked calling Maya to him.

“Yes Ryou?” Maya asked hopping over to Ryou.

“You understand that you’re mostly human now, correct?” Ryou asked looking at the young girl.

“Yes.” Maya said happily while tilting her head to the side.

“You know you’re safe and these girls won’t hurt you?” Ryou asked her again.

“Yes.” Maya said softly.

“Good. Now listen to me very carefully. Zakuro is going to take you to get measurements so that we can go out and buy you clothes that fit you.” Ryou said holding onto Maya’s shoulders.

“Zakuro?” Maya asked and then realized who he was talking about as she became pale.

“No, no, no; Maya, she’s not going to hurt you. Ok? Trust me.” Ryou said looking directly into Maya’s eyes.

“Ok…” Maya said softly as she looked back at Ryou.

“Good girl. Now just go with Zakuro.” Ryou said as Zakuro took her to the changing rooms.

“$20 says she comes out screaming.” Berry said watching.

“That’s not very nice…” Keiichiro said simply.

“Keiichiro can you take the rest of the girls upstairs and start cleaning out the room next to mine?” Ryou asked looking at Keiichiro.

“Sure thing.” Keiichiro said leading the girls upstairs while Ryou waited for Zakuro and Maya to come out of the changing room…


	5. Inviting Others To Help

About ten minutes later, Maya and Zakuro came out of the changing room; well, Maya came running out and straight into Ryou’s arms while Zakuro just walked out sighing.

“Is everything ok?” Ryou asked seriously.

“As far as I know. I got all her measurements; so we’ll be able to get her clothes that fit her.” Zakuro said simply.

“*Sigh…* I’m sorry Zakuro…” Ryou sighed as Maya held onto him.

“No, it’s fine; I understand. Maybe one day she’ll understand that I’m not going to hurt her. Besides, at least I know she won’t hover over me all the time.” Zakuro said heading upstairs to help the others.

“Maya…Zakuro’s not going to hurt you. I understand that her being part wolf scares you; but I promise you she will not hurt you. Do you understand me?” Ryou asked making her look up at him.

“Yes…I understands…” Maya said softly.

“Hey Ryou?” Ichigo asked walking down the stairs.

“Yeah, what is it?” Ryou asked as Maya held his hand, swinging her and his arms back and forth…happily.

“Would it be ok if Masaya came over to help?” Ichigo asked simply.

“Did you already call or text him?” Ryou asked seriously and suspiciously.

“…Maybe…” Ichigo said “innocently.”

“*Sigh…* Fine. When will he be here?” Ryou asked annoyed.

“Five or ten minutes…” Ichigo said happily.

“Ichigo!” Maya cried hugging her…more like glomping her.

“Hi Maya. How are you; how are you liking be human?” Ichigo asked when Maya backed off a little.

“I love to be human!” Maya said with a smile as the others came downstairs.

“What’s going on up there now?” Ryou asked looking at the group.

“We were up there looking around, trying to figure out where stuff could go when we realized something.” Mint started, looking directly at Ryou.

“And what would that be?” Ryou asked slightly annoyed.

“We don’t know where to put anything…” Lettuce said softly, not wanting to make him angry.

“Right…umm… For now we’ll put the stuff in the hallway and then we’ll put them in the basement for now. Then we’ll figure it out from there.” Ryou said simply watching the others.

“Ok. Can we call others to help out?” Berry asked referring to Tasuku.

“Yeah why not; Ichigo already called Masaya…” Ryou sighed and then held his ears as Berry, Pudding and Stella all high pitched squealed excitedly.

Just then Masaya walked in.

“Hello everyone.” Masaya said with a smile, stopping Maya in her tracts, turning as pale as a ghost.

“Maya; is something wrong?” Lettuce was the first to ask, the first to see her freeze up.

“Maya? Shirogane-San’s cat?” Masaya asked a bit confused.

“Yes; she was turned human over night. Maya, this is my boyfriend Masaya.” Ichigo said introducing the two.

“Hello.” Masaya said politely, reaching out his hand to shake hers once Maya turned around to face him.

“Maya, are you ok?” Zakuro asked right away noticing how pale and just how much Maya began to shake violently; Masaya just stood there smiling.

Maya didn’t say anything; she just took off like a bat out of hell up the stairs and into a room.

“What was that all about?” Ichigo asked confused.

“I don’t know; I’ll go find out.” Ryou said heading upstairs after Maya.


	6. Masaya's Terrible Truth

** Upstairs: With Ryou: **

“Maya; where are you?” Ryou asked opening his door.

“Oh no…” Ryou said to himself when he seen his bedroom window open and no Maya; she wasn’t even under his bed.

“Why would she take off like that?” Ryou asked himself and then started thinking, ‘No…it couldn’t be could it?’

“Ryou, is everything ok?” Keiichiro asked coming up, into Ryou’s room.

“No, it’s not; Maya’s run away.” Ryou said worried.

“What? Why would she do that?” Keiichiro asked shocked.

“Masaya…” Ryou mumbled.

“What was that?” Keiichiro asked confused.

“I think Masaya is the one who hurt Maya when she was a kitten…just the look she had and how pale she got when she seen him; it was the look of pure fear…just like the day I found her. Keiichiro, I’m going to go look for Maya; please tell the others she ran away. Have a few of them help find her and a few stay here in case she comes back; and try not to let Masaya we suspect him.” Ryou said jumping out of his window into a tree and down.

“Ok…” Keiichiro said still in shock.

‘Why would Masaya do something like that? He’s dating Ichigo and she’s part cat. Not to mention his views on animals and the planet…’ Keiichiro thought to himself as he made his way downstairs where he could hear some kind of argument.

** Downstairs: **

“What did you say that Shirogane’s cat looked like?” Masaya asked looking at Ichigo.

“She’s…well she was a tiny, badly injured calico cat.” Ichigo explained as she showed him a picture she had taken.

“Yeah, someone badly abused and tortured her. You wouldn’t know anything about that would you?” Zakuro asked when she seen the face Masaya had made when Ichigo showed him the picture.

“No…why would I?” Masaya asked trying to play it cool.

“What are you getting at Zakuro?” Ichigo asked confused.

“Oh, I don’t know…the way Maya freaked out when she seen you; she was way more afraid of you then she was of me…and no one ever thought that was going to happen. And then, when you saw the picture Ichigo showed you, you not only had a look of shock run across your face, but also a look of anger. So, why is she so afraid of you; what did you do to her?” Zakuro asked looking directly at Masaya.

“Masaya, what is she talking about?” Ichigo asked hoping he’d say he didn’t know what Zakuro was talking about. Maya’s always afraid of new people and they had never met before; she didn’t have time to get to know him.

“Sorry Ichigo…I had gotten the kitten when she was about three and a half months or so. She was going to be a gift for you…like so many others. And like so many others she was very misbehaved and wouldn’t listen; so she needed to be punished and taught a lesson…like all the others…” Masaya said simply.

“There were others?” Ichigo asked in shocked.

“Yes, but you have to understand; they were very bad kittens...” Masaya started to explain.

“What do you mean they were bad kittens!? How on earth can kittens be so bad that they need to be tortured and killed?” Ichigo screamed.

“They wouldn’t stop peeing everywhere or scratching furniture or me and stealing _my_ food. They needed to be taught a lesson; and when they didn’t learn their lesson they obviously didn’t make the cut.” Masaya explained to a very shocked Ichigo.

“So you killed them; after torturing them by breaking and cutting body parts?!” Ichigo screeched.

“Ichigo, I did it for you; I needed to find you the perfect little kitten.” Masaya responded.

“Do you not know how kittens are? All the things you said they did wrong is what they do! What do you expect them to do? And what about me?” Ichigo asked simply.

“What about you? You’re perfect.” Masaya said simply.

“Oh I’m far from being perfect…and for crying out loud; I turn into a cat. Are you going to torture and kill me as well?” Ichigo asked annoyed.

“But you’re so well behaved and obedient. And if you weren’t I’m sure you could be trained just fine.” Masaya said in a cocky sort of tone.

“O-Oh my god Masaya! I-I can-can’t believe you! I-I can-can’t do this; I’m done; we’re done!” Ichigo exclaimed in utter shock.

“What are you saying?” Masaya asked confused.

“I’m saying I’m breaking up with you. I can’t be with someone who not only abuses animals, but also tortures and kills them. Goodbye Masaya…I don’t ever want to see you again.” Ichigo said as she stood her ground.

“What the hell Ichigo? I’m doing all this for you! Now, you really are being a bad kitten!” Masaya yelled as he went to charge at her.

“What’s going on down here?” Keiichiro asked walking downstairs.

“Nothing…” Masaya said calmly.

“He’s the one who hurt Maya and he just tried to attack Ichigo!” Pudding cried out.

“Why you little brat!” Masaya yelled as he went to attack Pudding; but just then something caught the corner of his eyes.

“This is all your fault!” Masaya yelled as he took off out of the café when he seen Maya trying to sneak past.

“Masaya, you leave her alone!” Everyone in the café yelled as he took off.

“Keiichiro, call the cops and explain that he attacked Ichigo and Pudding. Ayame, Pudding, Berry and Stella stay here with Ichigo; comfort her the best that you can. Mint, Lettuce and Nashi come with me!” Zakuro exclaimed as she took off with a plan.

“What’s the plan?” Mint asked looking at Zakuro.

“We split up; I’m going North with one of you while the other two go East and West because I know he didn’t go South.” Zakuro explained.

“I’ll go east.” Nashi said going one way.

“And I’ll go west.” Lettuce said heading the other way as Mint went with Zakuro.

** Fifteen Minutes Later: **

Lettuce and Nashi hadn’t had any luck so Zakuro told them to head back to the café; she and Mint would keep looking.

And sure enough they found Masaya pinning Maya up in a tree.

“Masaya!” Zakuro and Mint yelled coming up behind him.

“Back off; this little bitch is mine!” Masaya yelled as he started climbing the tree; but Zakuro was faster as she jumped up the tree.

“Hey, I know you’re afraid of me; but please, you have to trust me now. Listen, it’s me or him.” Zakuro said looking at Maya who looked back at her.

Just then a puff of smoke surrounded Maya and she turned back into a kitten and walked…well ran into Zakuro’s awaiting arms.

“Hey, give me back my cat!” Masaya yelled.

The girls were about to say something when a police officer showed up.

“What’s going on here?” The officer asked.

“They’re stealing my cat!” Masaya yelled as Maya clung to Zakuro.

“She’s not your cat! Her name is Maya and she belongs to our boss Shirogane, Ryou!” Mint yelled back.

“Shirogane, Ryou? Wait, are you Aoyama, Masaya?” The officer asked looking at Masaya.

“Yes, yes I am.” Masaya replied simply, thinking he was going to get Maya.

“Good; well you just made my job super easy. Aoyama, Masaya, you are under arrest.” The officer said cuffing Masaya after walking up to him.

“Under arrest…for what?” Masaya asked pissed off as he struggled against the officer.

“For not leaving when asked, harassment, attacking to young girls and now resisting arrest and trying to attack me. Officer Kiwi to Officer Kenda; I need backup. Suspect is being stubborn and is resisting arrest.” The officer said over his walky-talky.

After about three minutes or so another officer came and helped in assisting the first officer in arresting Masaya and taking him away.

The first officer took Masaya to jail while the second officer took Zakuro, Mint and Maya back to the café.

“Ok, here we are; you keep that little kitten inside now.” The officer said as Zakuro and Mint got out with Maya and took her back into the café where everyone was waiting.

“There you are! Are you all alright?” Keiichiro asked worried.

“Yeah, we’re fine…annoyed, but fine.” Zakuro said as she held Maya.

“Wait, what happened? Why is Maya a kitten again?” Pudding asked right away.

“Don’t know. Masaya had her trapped up in a tree and when I went to get her down she turned back into a kitten.” Zakuro explained as she handed Maya back to a panicked looking Ryou.

“Maya…are you ok? You can’t just run away like that; you had me so worried.” Ryou said as Maya cuddled against him.

After another minute or two there was another puff of smoke and a very naked human Maya was standing in Ryou’s arms.

“I sowee…” Maya said softly as Keiichiro got a blanket to cover her with.

“What happened to the clothes she was wearing?” Ayame asked confused.

“Oh, they’re right here; they fell to the ground after she changed back into a kitten.” Mint said simply as she handed Ryou the clothes.

“Ok…come on; let’s go get you dressed…again.” Ryou said leading Maya to the changing rooms while the others headed upstairs to finish cleaning out the spare room.

“So…should we even bother cleaning out the spare room?” Nashi asked looking at Keiichiro.

“What do you mean?” Lettuce asked softly while Pudding and Stella asked confused.

“I mean I think they’ll probably just share a room…” Nashi explained.

“Ohhh…” Most of the group said at the same time.

“I still don’t get it…” Pudding and Stella said confused.

“Ryou really likes Maya...” Ichigo explained.

“And I think, as confused as she may be, Maya likes Ryou as well.” Zakuro explained.

“So how long do you think it will take before they, you know…?” Berry asked looking at everyone.

“They what?” Pudding and Stella asked confused and interested at the same time.

“Nothing…” Keiichiro, Lettuce, Zakuro, Ayame and Nashi said at the same time.

“Berry, stop that…” Ichigo said red in the face.

“What? I’m just asking when you think he’ll take her virginity…” Berry said nonchalantly.

“Ewww!” Pudding and Stella cried out making faces.

“That’s enough girls; let’s just figure one thing out at a time…” Keiichiro sighed.

“Figure what out?” Ryou asked coming upstairs with Maya.

“Are you sure you want to have two separate rooms? I mean it’s clear that you like her and she likes you. Why not just share a room?” Berry asked right away causing Ryou to blush…


	7. Ryou & Maya!

“Ryou ok?” Maya asked pulling on his arms.

“Huh?  Oh yeah, I’m fine.   Berry’s question just caught me off guard is all.” Ryou said looking at Maya. 

“You like me?  I love you.” Maya said with a smile while hugging Ryou.

“Do you even understand what love is?” Mint asked standing there.

“Uh-huh.  Love is two people who do lots together all time.  Like Keiichiro and Ayame and Berry and Tasuku.” Maya said in broken sentences with a smile.

“Ok...and you love Ryou?” Stella asked making faces.

“Yes.  Ryou save me and is very nice to me.” Maya said softly.

“But so are we and Zakuro and I just saved you as well.  You love us as well?” Mint asked looking directly at Maya. 

“Yes.  But not like Ryou.  Ryou make my heart feel funny.  But in a good happy way.  I love you all like you love each other.  I sowee I don’t know how to say it.” Maya said still in broken sentences.

“It’s ok Maya; we understand what you mean.” Keiichiro said as he hugged her. 

“Excuse me for a minute please.” Ryou said heading downstairs.

“Did I do something wrong?” Maya asked looking around. 

“No; you didn’t do anything wrong.  Stay here with the girls and I’ll go talk to him.  We’ll be back soon.” Keiichiro said heading downstairs. 

** With Ryou & Keiichiro:** 

“Ryou, what’s going on?” Keiichiro asked when he found Ryou sitting at a table. 

“I don’t know...I never thought she understood what love was or even felt it...let alone for me.” Ryou admitted. 

“And why is that so hard to believe?” Keiichiro asked sitting next to his best friend.

“Keiichiro, I really, really love her.  My feelings are real.  But I’m worried that she only feels like she loves me because I saved her.” Ryou explained.

“You feel that she’s confused, doesn’t really love you and that she’ll move on to someone else?  Ryou listen to me and listen to me good.  I think you’re either crazy or blind.  She loves you for you and yes, maybe it does have to do with the fact that you saved her.  But if you look into her eyes you can tell how she truly feels.  Ryou, she even knows what love is...and she was a cat; she was born a cat who was turned human. Did this witch say anything about you two; what you two would be to each other?” Keiichiro asked. 

“She said that she didn’t know much about love, but her sister did and she knows who I’m supposed to be with.” Ryou said simply as he tried his best to remember what that witch said.

“And?” Keiichiro asked.

“She said that the one I was meant to be with was none other then my little kitty.” Ryou answered. 

“Well there you go; you and Maya are meant to be.  Now, maybe you should go tell her how you feel now.” Keiichiro said with a smile.

“I suppose you’re right.” Ryou said standing up.

“Ryou?” Maya asked softly, standing at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Maya.  What’s wrong; are you ok?” Ryou asked concerned.

“I’ll leave you two be.” Keiichiro said with a smile as he headed upstairs.

“I’m sorry...” Maya said softly. 

“For what?” Ryou asked confused as he placed his hands gently on her shoulders.

“For saying that I love you...” Maya said sadly.

“No, don’t be; I was just really surprised to hear you say that.  To be honest I didn’t know how you felt and I didn't think you would feel like that towards me.  I mean you were a kitten and I’m human; it wouldn’t have worked between us...” Ryou explained.

“But now I human too...” Maya said softly. 

“Yes; yes you are.  Now hold still.” Ryou said as he gently grabbed a hold of her face and kissed her very passionately...


	8. Unknown!

At first Maya didn’t know what to do and stood there like an idiot; but she eventually put her arms around his shoulders and learned how to kiss back.

“What did we miss here?” Berry asked causing Ryou to pull away from Maya, who was now blushing.

“It’s none of you business…” Ryou managed to get out.

“So what’s going on? Why did I see Masaya in the back of a police car?” Kish, Pie and Tart asked popping in out of nowhere.

“Who’s the girl?” Tart asked as he floated over to Maya and just stared at her.

“That’s Maya.” Ichigo said simply.

“Where’d her ears and tail go?” Ayame asked with interest.

“I don’t know…” Ryou said looking at Maya.

“Am I in trouble?” Maya asked softly.

“No…we’re just curious as to where your ears and tail went.” Ryou said looking at her.

“Wait…Maya as in that beat up kitten you have?” Pie asked curiously looking at the two.

“Yes. And no, you can’t poke and prod her to test her. A witch named Maho-no came to me and made her human.” Ryou explained seriously.

“Hey just think of it this way; now she can go shopping with you now and pick out her own clothes.” Ayame said with a smile.

“Do you think she even knows how to go shopping and pick out her own clothes?” Mint asked seriously.

“Well I know Ryou really doesn’t…not for girls anyways.” Ichigo said simply.

“You know what that means right? We’ll just have to go shopping with them and help her out!” Mint said excitedly causing the other girls to cheer.

“Yay!! But you never answered our question? Why did we see perfect Masaya in the back of a police car?” Kish mocked them at first and then asked annoyed.

“Turns out he was the one who abused and tortured Maya…among many other kittens because they were “misbehaving” for him. We found that out today and he then tried to attack Ichigo, Pudding and then went after Maya so we call the police on him.” Stella explained.

“And Ichigo broke up with him.” Mint said with a mischievous smile.

“Oh really now?” Kish asked with between a mischievous and a hopeful smile.

“Wipe those looks off your faces! I just broke up with Masaya; I’m not looking for a relationship at this moment. I need to be single for awhile; I don’t need a rebound guy. So…let’s go shopping.” Ichigo said looking at everyone seriously…


End file.
